What's in a Name?
by AzaldiaTook
Summary: ***ON HIATUS***Elynn Dumbledore is the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. When she comes to the school, she finds that being a Dumbledore causes way more trouble than she bargained for. This is my first HP fic.
1. Meet Miss Dumbledore

The Hogwarts Express chugged and clacked its way through the beautiful, green countryside, heading for the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Second-year Griffindor, Oliver Wood sat in his seat staring out the window at the rolling hills flashing by without really seeing them.  His sandy blonde hair was ruffling in the wind from the open window and his bright green eyes took in everything with an interest that made even the most boring subject seem worthwhile.

            Suddenly, the sliding door to his compartment opened and there stood red-haired Percy Weasley.  Percy was a third-year Griffindor and one of Oliver's friends from last year.

            "Hello Oliver." Percy said in his sophisticated and intelligent voice.

            "Hello Percy.  Have a nice summer?" Oliver replied in his thick Irish accent.

            Percy walked in and shut the door behind him, "Not particularly.  My parents decided we all needed to go and spend a week in Romania.  That was about the highlight of it all." He concluded, taking a seat across from Oliver.  Oliver now gave his friend his full attention.

            "What the devil were you doing in Romania?!"  Percy looked up from the chocolate frog he'd just pulled out of his robe pocket.

            "Visiting Charlie, of course!  I told you; he's working with the dragon colonies there.  Fascinating creatures really.  Anyway, my parents were so strict on that 'no magic outside of school rule' that they locked my wand up in a cabinet and wouldn't even let me look at it until yesterday!  Ridiculous if you ask me.  What about your folks?" Percy asked, turning back to his chocolate frog.

            "They were pretty strict too.  The only half-way magical thing they let me do was fly my dad's old Quidditch broom about a bit and they were pretty nervous about that."

            Percy opened the box of the frog and expertly caught the enchanted candy before it tried to take a flying leap out of the window.  He held the frog and waited for a bit until it stopped wiggling then popped it in his mouth.

            "Mo moo mecidmed ou mry ou or the Muidditsh meam?"

            Oliver looked at Percy strangely, "What?"

            Percy chewed and swallowed, "I said 'So you've decided to try out for the Quidditch team?'"

            "I suppose so.  No harm in trying, now is there?"

            "That's the spirit, chum!  We could use a good Keeper like you."

            "Now let's not jump the gun." Said Oliver patiently, "I don't want my try-out to be jinxed before I get to school."

            "Oh stop being modest!  You know what Madame Hooch said before you left last year."  Oliver hung his head.  Last year Madame Hooch had made it quite clear to his entire class that she thought Oliver had talent.  It was rather embarrassing really.  He did not look back with pride on that day.

            "I'll be modest if I like.  I don't care what Madame Hooch said."  Oliver said with indignation.

            Percy smiled, "Alright then," he paused and Oliver looked out the window, "But you're still going to make it."  Oliver glared at Percy and threw a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean at him, "Hey!"  exclaimed Percy.  He lunged across the car and the two friends laughed and wrestled to the floor.

            Suddenly, the two boys heard a small 'oops'.  They both froze and looked toward the now open door and there stood a rather attractive and sheepish looking girl.

            "Sorry, wrong apartment." She stated with a soft British accent.  Oliver (who happened to be on the bottom at the time) shoved Percy off of him and leaped up, straightening his clothes, while he quickly looked the girl over.  She had raven black hair and sapphire eyes with long lashes.  She wore a plain black robe, which proved that she was a first year, but she looked much older.  She was only an inch or two shorter than Oliver's four feet nine inches.  She seemed to be observing the two boys in front of her with as much interest as she might give to a beautiful insect, intently yet fleeting.  Her eyes flitted from Oliver to Percy (who had finally picked himself up) and back to Oliver in a matter of seconds.

            Once Oliver had made sure that his robe was straight he answered the girl, "It's alright.  Sorry you had to see us like that.  We're actually very good friends."

            The girl smiled, "I can tell."  Her eyes flitted back to Percy, then returned to Oliver.

            He held out his hand with a smile, "I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood."

            The girl took his outstretched hand and squeezed it gently, "My name is Elynn."  Oliver waited for more, but he saw that she wasn't going to give her last name.  

He was about to ask when Percy jumped in front of him, took Elynn's hand, and kissed it playfully, "And I, fair maiden, am Percy Weasley and I believe in this twist of fate, this case of mixed direction, you have stolen my heart."

            Elynn giggled and blushed, but removed her hand from Percy's, "Forgive me good sir, but I barely know you!"

            "Oh don't worry, we can fix that."  Elynn laughed and Oliver smiled, but he couldn't bring himself to laugh.  Percy's playful flirting was beginning to annoy him and the fact that he didn't know Elynn's last name was burning him up.  Why hadn't she just told them to begin with?  What could it be?

            Oliver saw his opportunity, when Elynn had stopped laughing, to find it out, "Well, now that the two of us have fully introduced ourselves… one of us more than was necessary…" Percy smiled and winked at Elynn, "What's your full name, if you don't mind my asking?"

            Elynn's eyes suddenly went from shiny and bright to cloudy and dim and her face lost it's happiness, "Are you sure you want to know?  It might come as a sort of shock…"

            "Don't worry.  You can tell us.  We're almost never shocked anymore."  Percy said with enthusiasm.

            Elynn hung her head as if in deep thought then murmured, "Dumbledore," she lifted her head and looked straight into Oliver's widening eyes, "My name is Elynn Dumbledore."


	2. Enter the Antagonist

A/N: Sorry about the dorky title but I didn't know what else to call it.

***********************************************************************************************

"DUMBLEDORE?!" the two boys exclaimed.  Elynn cringed and immediately regretted telling them her name.

            _"I should have known better."_  She thought regretfully.  But she had thought these two would be different.  The first one, Oliver had been so nice and the second boy, Percy had seemed so fun loving and easy-going.  She had hoped… but it didn't matter now.  She knew now that she shouldn't tell her name.

            There was a small meow behind her and she quickly turned around while the two boys were still gaping at her and scooped up the white Persian cat behind her, "Alright, Elizabeth, we're going.  Well, it was nice meeting you both, got to run."  And with that, she made a hasty departure out the door and down the corridor, to her own apartment on the train.  She ran in quickly and closed the door behind her.  She sighed and sat in one of the leather seats by the window, watching the landscape roll by, stroking Elizabeth gently.

            "I just don't understand, Lizzy."  She whispered softly, "What's so awful about being a Dumbledore?"  Elizabeth just purred and cuddled closer to her.  A tear ran down Elynn's face, "It's just not fair."

~

            The train jolted to a halt, waking a dozing Elynn from her dreamless nap.  She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window.  It had gotten dark outside but she could see that they were at a platform, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

            _"We're here."  _She thought, strangely without much enthusiasm.  Her encounter with the two boys earlier had drained all her hopes of a good first year at Hogwarts down the pipe of forgetfulness.  She collected Elizabeth and put her in her carrier,

"Sorry girl, but you have to go back with the luggage now."  She took the carrier and went to the back of the car, fastening it safely on top of her trunk.  She then made her way out the door and into the crowd of first years trying to make their way off the train.  She pushed and shoved her way into the crisp, open air.  She looked about for a moment, and then began to follow the kids in front of her.  She suddenly heard a big, booming voice ahead of her.

            "First years!  First years this way!"  She looked ahead of her and there was the biggest man she had ever seen!  He had dark curly hair and a long curly beard and was wearing a big long coat.

            _"That must be Hagrid."  _Elynn thought with excitement.  Grandfather had spoken of Hagrid during his visits and Elynn was very anxious to meet him.  As she hurried toward him, she felt someone come up behind her and shove her out of the way.  She lost her balance and fell on the ground, into a puddle of water.  

            The one who had pushed her turned around and glared at her.  He was a handsome, golden-blonde haired boy with green eyes.  From his uniform, Elynn could tell he was a Slytherin, "Why don't you watch where you're going!" he yelled at her, then turned and hurried away.

            "Maybe if you took the time to clean out your ears you'd realized you're going the wrong way."  Elynn mumbled viciously under her breath.

            "Lucus Folco," a familiar Scottish voice said behind her.  She looked up and saw Oliver standing behind her, glaring at the back of the other boy, "Meanest little viper you'll ever meet.  Don't try to cross paths with him too often."  He continued, and then offered her a hand.  She took it and got up, brushing her robe off, but she was soaking wet.  Oliver looked around and seeing that no one was watching him, he took out his wand and mumbled a few words.  The next thing Elynn knew she was as dry as if she had just come out of a desert.

            Elynn smiled, touching her robe in awe, "Thanks!" 

            Oliver smiled, "Any time," There was an awkward silence while they both tried to think of something to say.  They were saved the embarrassment, by Percy,  "Come on Oliver!  We're going to miss our boat!"  

            He turned and waved at him, and then he looked back at Elynn for a moment, "Well, got to go," he said, "See you around."  Then he turned and ran toward Percy, who was waiting impatiently.  Elynn watched them get into a boat and float away.

            "I hope so."  She whispered turning back to the big man, still calling for the first years.


	3. The Sorting Hat

A/N: Hey everyone!  I decided to do an Author's Note this time, but don't expect too many of them.  It's hard enough doing everything at home and writing too.  So don't expect huge lists of thanks for my reviews.  I'm afraid you'll just have to be satisfied with knowing in you're hearts that I love you all!  Ok and by the way I own nothing but the plot and this is set one year before Harry and his friends get to Hogwarts so you won't see them.  Anyway, E&R, (**E**njoy and **R**eview).

~~~~~~~

            Elynn followed the big man to a fleet of small boats at the edge of the lake.  She quickly took a seat in one and avoided eye contact with anyone, hoping to go unnoticed.  Suddenly the boat began to move all on it's own!  She gasped and grabbed hold of the side with all her might.  She didn't like the water or boats of any type especially ones that moved without someone at the helm.  There was a giggle behind her and Elynn turned around to see two brunette girls laughing in her direction.  She turned red with embarrassment and quickly let go of the side of the boat.  She turned back around so the two wouldn't notice her humiliation.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  This was going to be a long year.

            All of a sudden, there was a collective gasp from the entire fleet of first years and Elynn opened her eyes to see what the fuss was about.  She could barely contain her awe.  There was the castle with all its towers, and windows and lights shining brightly, just as Grandfather had described it.  It was enough to take one's breath away.  Not soon enough for Elynn, they arrived on shore and began to make their way to the double-door entrance.

            The entrance hall was enormous and filled with statues and plants of all types.  Everyone oohed and ahhed at the sights as they walked up a grand staircase.  At the top was a professor in a green velvet dress and a large black hat with a large feather in the top.  Everyone stopped and waited.

            _"Professor McGonagall."_  Elynn knew this professor from the visits she had paid to her family over the years.  She was an old friend.

            "Hello, first years and welcome to Hogwarts.  In just a few moments you will walk through these doors," the professor pointed to the large double doors behind her, "And join your classmates.  However, before you may take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."  Elynn had heard about this.  The sorting hat of Hogwarts was legendary.  "They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor and Slytherin.  While you are here, your house will be like your family.  Your triumphs will earn you points.  Any rule breaking and you will lose points.  Now you will all wait out here while I make sure that we are ready for you.  Oh, and Elynn," Elynn looked up,  "Your grandfather would like a word with you after the meal."  Then, Professor McGonagall turned and walked into the dining hall with a swoosh.  This left the students to talk amongst themselves for a bit.

            "Who's your grandfather?" one of the girls from the boat asked.

            Taking advice from past experience, Elynn replied, "Oh no one really.  Just Grandfather."  However, that didn't seem to satisfy the curiosity of the other students and they all began to ask questions.  To each an even more vague answer was given until Elynn refused to answer at all and the students became bored with asking.  She mentally patted herself on the back for her quick thinking.  

            Just then, McGonagall reentered, "We're ready for you now."  She opened the door and the students all filed inside the dining hall.

            There was so much talking; it was easy for Elynn to hide her not talking and to silently appreciate the beauty of the Great Hall.  The bewitched ceiling twinkled with millions of stars and was a gorgeous midnight blue.  The floating candles added to the mysteriousness of the hall.  Too soon, Elynn found herself standing at the front of the room, in front of the head table.  There was a tall stool with an old worn out hat sitting on it.

            _"That must be the sorting hat."_  Elynn concluded.  An old man stood to address the hall, _"Grandfather!"_

            "Before we begin the sorting, I have a few start of term rules I wish to announce.  The first years will please note, that the Dark Forest is off-limits to all students.  Also, our Potions Master, Professor Snape would like me to inform you that his cabinets and ingredients will be off-limits to the students except during class time, perhaps for the rest of the year."  There were a few moans after that, but Elynn couldn't see what the fuss was about, "Now, if you will please continue, Professor McGonagall."

            Grandfather sat down and McGonagall produced a roll of parchment, "Now when I call your names, you will come up here and sit on this stool.  I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."  The professor unrolled the parchment and began to call names, "Emily Slekel."  A blonde haired girl walked up.  The sorting hat was placed gently on her head.  Then, to Elynn's surprise, the hat came alive!  It began to move and speak!

            "Ah, right then, hmmm, alright, HUFFLEPUFF!"  It suddenly exclaimed, making Elynn jump.  Grandfather saw her and snuck her a wink.  Elynn smiled and collected herself as others were sorted.

            Suddenly, Professor McGonagall called her name, "Elynn Dumbledore."  The entire hall went deathly silent.  Then, there were whisperings, hundreds of them.  All Elynn could hear around her were murmurs of Dumbledore and she suddenly lost her nerve.  She froze.  She literally could not move.  Then she suddenly found herself backing away from the hat, toward the doors that she knew were behind her.  She knew she wasn't thinking straight, but all she could think was that she had to get out.  She had to leave!  Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist.  She looked at the person the hand belonged to and found herself looking into Oliver Wood's encouraging eyes.  He smiled at her and suddenly all the whispering faded away.  All that was left was the sorting hat, her and Oliver.  Suddenly, she knew she could walk up there and do this.  After all, all she had to do was sit down and put a hat on her head.  She abruptly turned and walked with newfound purpose to the stool and sat herself down and sat patiently waiting, while the hat was placed on her head.  It was too large for her and fell down over her eyes, hiding her from the hall and enveloping her in utter darkness.

            _Didn't know if you were going to make it, did you?_  Elynn jumped.  It was talking in her head!  The hat chuckled.  _That's the way I see which house you belong in.  Didn't your grandfather explain that to you?  Now let's see, there's wit here and book smarts, enough to spare for sure.  Great talent is hidden down there as well if you can find it.  A little shy aren't we?  No matter, you're loyal once you get down to it.  Oh look what I found here!  Curiosity killed the cat you know!  Now just a moment…_  There was a pause while the sorting hat thought for an instant and that was when Elynn decided to make a request.  _Please, just put me where I'll belong.  That's all I really want.  I just want to belong._  The sorting hat replied kindly, _My dear, what do you think I'm here for?  Don't worry.  You'll fit in beautifully in…  _"RAVENCLAW!"  It exclaimed out loud.  The table on the far left cheered and clapped.  The hat was lifted from Elynn's eyes and she observed her new housemates.  She sat down at the end of a bench next to another first year.  Elynn seemed to remember that she was called Avela Rinocu.  She was an African with black hair pulled into a ponytail and thick glasses on her face.  Elynn looked up at the head table as the rest of the first years were sorted and saw Grandfather raise his glass to her.  She smiled knowing that Grandfather was proud of her.


	4. Grandfather Dumbledore AKA Headmaster

            The feast was lovely of course, with every type of food that Elynn could want set out before her.  She ate all that she wanted and yet the food never seemed quite gone.  Her housemates chatted around her, but she contented herself with just listening to them and eating her food quietly.

            When everyone was finished, Grandfather told everyone to follow their Head Boy or Girl to their house common rooms.  He motioned however, for Elynn to follow him.  She stood and nervously followed him out of a back door, hoping no one would notice.  No one did and she found herself alone with her grandfather in a hall.  He didn't speak, but simply led her to a large golden griffin.  He spoke a few words to it then stepped onto the rising spiral staircase that began to rise from the floor, motioning for her to do the same.  When the griffin stopped moving, she climbed the few remaining steps and followed her grandfather into his study, covered with pictures of famous wizards and witches and filled with books on every subject.  His desk was covered in papers and Volx was perched beside it.  Grandfather stopped in front of his desk and turned to face her looking stern.  Elynn wondered what it was she could have done in the few hours that she had been at Hogwarts that would make him look at her like that.  Suddenly, he opened his arms,

            "Well, don't just stand there!  Come give your old grandfather a hug!"  Elynn smiled and ran to him, giving him the biggest hug she could muster.  He enveloped her in his robes and hugged her back, "Welcome, Elynn."  He whispered.

            "It's good to see you, Grandfather."  She whispered snuggling closer into his robes.  They smelled like old books and parchment, her favorite smell in the whole world.  He released her and took a seat behind his desk, gesturing to another on the other side.

            "Please take a seat, my dear.  We have much to discuss."  Elynn did as she was told and waited patiently for Grandfather to continue.  He leaned back in his chair and put his fingertips together, as if he was contemplating how to go on, "You did of course receive a notice of the rules with your letter from Hogwarts, did you not?"

            Elynn nodded, "Of course, Grandfather."

            "And you read over them thoroughly, I assume."

            "I committed them to memory."  Elynn replied, proudly.

            Grandfather nodded, "Good, very good.  Now I'm going to warn you that you will have to abide by them as any other student here.  There will be no getting out of trouble on my account, do you understand?"

            "I wouldn't have it any other way."  Elynn replied as if it were the only answer she could possibly give.

            Grandfather smiled, "Good!  I had hoped you hadn't come here looking for a free ride."  Elynn giggled at this ridiculous notion, "Now on to more important things.  You have, I expect already met with some opposition to your…unusual position."

            "You mean my name?"  Elynn asked frankly, remembering the boys from the train and the children in the hall.

            "Yes.  Now don't misunderstand me, Elynn.  The name of Dumbledore is a good name and highly regarded.  It should be treated with respect.  However, it will also create some… harsh feelings in a few and not just students.  You will most likely be treated more harshly by some of your teachers as well.  I don't say this to frighten you, but to prepare you so you are not overly shocked tomorrow in class if you are treated somewhat… differently.  Do you understand?"

            Elynn nodded and swallowed, "I…  I'll do my best."

            Dumbledore once again grinned at his granddaughter and her willingness to cooperate; "One more thing and then I'll let you return to your dormitory.  I have a request to ask of you.  Please, Elynn, by whatever means necessary, try to make friends.  I know that it is difficult for you and especially now, in this school, but believe me when I say that friends are vital to survival here.  Without them it will be much more difficult to deal with the pressure that simply being here will put on you.  I don't want to see you hurt."  He added kindly.

            Elynn smiled at him, "Don't worry about me, Grandfather.  I'll be alright, you'll see."

            "I'm sure you will.  Oh but look at the time!  Off to bed with you!  Classes start tomorrow, bright and shiny!"  He rose and showed her to the door, "Wait!  I'd forgotten, you don't know your way yet or your password.  Here a moment and let me call someone."  Grandfather quickly stepped out the door, leaving Elynn alone with Volx, the sorting hat and the moving pictures, which really weren't moving at the moment.  Most of them had fallen asleep and those that hadn't were busily scratching away at some paper or reading some book.  Elynn contented herself with glancing over the titles on the books on Grandfather's bookshelf.

            "The Care and Feeding of Griffins, The Legend of the Two-Headed Unicorn, The Life of Marcus Folco…"  Elynn stopped on this one, "Folco," She whispered thoughtfully, "I've heard that name before…"  She took the book down and opened it to the first page.  There was a picture of a man sporting long, flamboyant red robes and wearing a rather cheesy smile.  He had shoulder length blonde hair and the most peculiar green eyes…  "Of course!  Lucus Folco!"  Elynn exclaimed.  The man looked exactly like an older version of the boy who had knocked her down!  She began to turn the page, but at that moment Grandfather arrived.  She quickly stuck the book back on the bookshelf and hurried to meet him at the door.  If he had noticed her with his book, he didn't say anything.  Right after him, appeared a dirty blonde haired boy with glasses.  He was an inch or two taller than her, but he still seemed to look down his nose at her.  Elynn squirmed a little.

            "Elynn, this is Derek Loferly.  He's a second-year Ravenclaw.  I've employed him to show you to your house common room and tell you the password.  Derek this is Elynn."  The boy, Derek, looked her up and down then stuck out his hand.  Elynn took it and gave it a firm shake, which he did not return.

            "Nice to meet you."  She said kindly.

            "Nice to meet you."  He replied, with what Elynn interpreted as a touch of coolness.  She just assumed that she was reading too much into it and smiled.  After all, Grandfather didn't seem to notice.  He simply smiled and showed them out the door.

            "Well, pleasant dreams!  Good luck in classes tomorrow!"

            "Good night, Grandfather!"  Elynn said waving as she descended the stairs.  He waved back, and then firmly shut the door behind him.  Suddenly, Elynn felt very alone.

            "Come on then."  Derek said from the bottom of the stairs with what, Elynn was now sure was coldness.  She hurried down the stairs as quickly as possible, not wanting to make her guide angry.  When she reached the bottom, the boy turned and quickly head down the hall.  Elynn tried to follow, but his legs were longer than hers and she found herself slowly falling behind.

            "Um, Derek?"  She asked timidly, her breath coming a little faster now; from the jogging she had to do to keep up.  Derek didn't seem to notice her so she tried again, "Derek?"  She asked, a little louder this time.  He whipped around and stopped in the middle of the hall.  Elynn almost ran into him.

            "What?"  He asked viciously.  Elynn suddenly realized she was trembling.  His eyes had changed from just cold to ice.  What could she have done?

            "You were going too fast."  She replied timidly, "I…  I couldn't keep up."

            Derek glared at her,  "Does it look like that is my problem?  Do you think that since you're the Headmaster's granddaughter, you can just order me about, have things just as you like them, is that it?  Well, look, if you don't want my help fine!  You can find your way to the common room on your own!  And good luck with the password!  You'll never figure it out!"  He exclaimed these last few words as he turned on his heel and started to walk even faster down the hall.  Elynn was now in a panic and she began to run down the hall after him.

            "Wait!  Please wait!  I didn't mean to do whatever I did!  Please…"  But that last word was to open air.  Derek had disappeared.  Elynn didn't know what to do.  She walked around the halls for a while, she didn't know how long.  In despair, she finally just leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor.  She put her head down into the crook of her arms and began to sob.


	5. Honorary Griffindor

To OtterMoon:  Thank you for the encouragement!  I can't get enough of it! Chapter 5:  Honorary Griffindor 

Percy didn't usually leave the common room after dark, but he had forgotten his lucky quill in the Great Hall at dinner.  He didn't really like the others to know that he, Percy Weasley had a lucky anything, so he had mumbled something about leaving his floss somewhere and rushed out before his housemates could say anything.  He just hoped they didn't take a look in his trunk and find his floss.  That would be bad.  Well, it was almost over now.  He had found his quill right where he had left it, pocketed it quickly and was now returning to his dormitory a happy boy.  Suddenly, he stopped in the hall.  He had thought he'd heard something.  Like…  Wait there it was again.  Someone was crying.  Not just crying but sobbing from the sound of it.  Now what would someone be doing out in the hall at this hour crying their eyes out?  Percy followed the sound down a secluded hall and there sat a girl with her head in her arms, next to the wall.  Her long black hair hid any other distinguishing features she might have had.  Percy felt sorry for the girl and went to her.

            "Excuse me?  Are you all right?"  The girl jerked up her head and quickly scrambled to her feet, turning away from him, but he had already recognized her, "Elynn?"  He asked shocked.  Elynn just stood with her back to him, her sobs now forcibly reduced to the occasional sniffle, "Elynn, what are you doing out here?  Why aren't you in your dormitory?"  He asked confused.

            Elynn started to cry a little more, "Because *sniff* I…I got *sniff* lost."  The tears were flowing freely down her face and she attempted to wipe them away with the sleeve of her robes.  Percy offered her a tissue that he had in his pocket.  She took it gratefully and wiped her eyes.

            "But, I don't understand.  Didn't your Head Boy or Girl lead you there?"

            Elynn shook her head, "No, I was with Grandfather after the feast, when everyone left."

            "And he just let you try to find your own way?"  Percy asked angrily.

            "Oh no," Elynn said quickly turning to face him not wanting him angry with Grandfather.  Her face was all puffy, which told Percy that she had been out here for quite awhile, "He got a boy to show me the way, but he… he was going to fast and… well, I asked him to slow down, but I suppose he didn't like the way I asked because he," Elynn put her head down and turned her back to Percy again, "He started to yell at me.  He told me that just because I was the headmaster's granddaughter I… couldn't order him around and if I didn't want his help I could just find the common room on my own," She was crying again, "And then he… he left me.  I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't stop and he left me.  Even if I could find the way I wouldn't be able to get in, he said, because I don't know the password."  Percy put a hand on her shoulder and before he knew what was happening Elynn turned around and threw her arms around his neck, "I didn't mean to make him angry.  I just was so tired.  And now I'm lost and I got scared so I sat down here.  I just didn't know what to do.  I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

            Percy cautiously put his arms around her and began to comfort her, "There now, it'll be alright.  You didn't do anything wrong."  

            Suddenly, Elynn realized what she was doing and quickly let go of him, wiping her face, "Sorry, I just… you're the first to come along and you're so nice."

            Percy smiled, "Come on then," He started to walk down the hall.  When he realized he wasn't being followed, he turned back to Elynn, who was still standing right where he had left her, "Well, do you want a place to sleep or not?"

            Elynn looked at him suspiciously, "Where are we going?"

            "Well, I don't know where the Ravenclaw dormitory is or the password to get in, but I do know where there's a comfortable couch you can spend the night on until the morning, then we'll go and figure out where you belong.  Keep in mind that this is breaking school rules and this is a one time thing only, but unless you want to spend the night in the hall, I suggest you follow me."

            "But where are you taking me?"  She asked starting to follow him.

            "Griffindor common room."  He replied.  She stopped again and he turned back to her, "What?  You don't trust us Griffindors?"  He asked playfully.

            "No it's not that, but you could get in a lot of trouble for this couldn't you?"

            Percy shrugged, "Yeah, supposedly, but that's only if we get caught."  He said slyly, with a wink.  He put an arm around her shoulders and began to lead her down the hall, "Don't worry, none of them will rat on us.  I promise, I won't let them."

            Elynn smiled at Percy, "Ok then."

            Percy smiled back, "Great!"  They walked through the halls a few minutes in silence, when Elynn realized that Percy's arm was still around her.  She started to say something about it, but silently decided that right now, she didn't really mind.

_Meanwhile_

            Oliver was the only one awake in the Griffindor house.  Everyone else had gone to bed in preparation of classes tomorrow, but he had decided to wait on Percy to get back.  He sure had been gone a long time.  Oliver glanced at the grandfather clock in the room.  It read ten 'til midnight.  What was taking him so long?  He sat on the couch in front of the fireplace to wait.

            Meanwhile, he thought of all that had happened today, especially concerning that girl, Elynn Dumbledore.  First, she had flown out of the car like a jittery bird on the train, when Percy and he had just met her.  Then, she gets knocked down by one of the meanest second-year Slytherins in the school.  After that, she spooks in the Great Hall, when her name is called to be sorted.  Yes, the Great Hall, something had happened then and they were the only two who seemed to have noticed it.  Oliver wasn't sure what it was, but that girl had a knack for getting in trouble and he had a knack for being there when she did.  In fact, Oliver had been shocked that the hat hadn't put her in Griffindor.  Honestly, he'd been a little disappointed too.  He liked Elynn, even with her odd ways or maybe because of them.  He had never met a girl quite like her.

            At that moment, Oliver heard the portrait creak open.  Percy was back.  He could hear his footsteps coming down the hall.  Wait, was that two sets of footsteps?  No must just be an echo.  Percy emerged into the common room.  

            He looked toward the couch and started, "Oliver!"  He whispered, "What are you doing up?"

            "I was waiting on…"  He started to explain, but the words died on his lips when he saw who followed his friend into the room.

            "Hello, Oliver."  Elynn said timidly.  Oliver looked from Elynn to Percy and back to Elynn then back to Percy, waiting for an explanation.

            Seeing that one was not forthcoming from either of them, he proceeded to try and force one from someone, "Would someone like to tell me what exactly is going on?"  No answer.  He turned to Elynn, who was concentrating on the toes of her shoes, "Aren't you supposed to be in the Ravenclaw dorms right now?"  She never looked at him, but instead turned to Percy, hoping he would explain her presence to him.  Oliver looked at Percy too, "Would you like to tell me why, exactly she is here in OUR common room instead of her own?"

            "Oliver, please lower your voice.  You're going to wake everyone!"  Percy whispered, alarmed, "She couldn't get into her common room.  She got lost and didn't know the password.  She's just going to crash here tonight."  Percy explained gesturing to the couch.

            This explanation didn't seem to satisfy Oliver however, "Why didn't she follow her Head Boy or Girl to the dormitory?  Why didn't they tell her the password?  This is very suspicious, you know."

            "I was with Grandfather when everyone got lead to their dormitories and the boy who was supposed to help me, left me in the hall.  I was sitting on the floor, crying when Percy found me."  Elynn answered quickly.

            "Why didn't you find a teacher?"

            "Because they would have wanted to know why _I_ was out in the hall and I would have gotten in trouble.  You don't want points taken from Griffindor before the year even starts properly, do you?"  Percy answered, "Come on Oliver.  It's just one night.  Tomorrow we'll find her house and wait until the picture opens and that will be the end of it.  I promise, this is the first and only time this happens."  

            Oliver looked at the two pleading expressions before him and sighed, "Fine, but if you two get caught I didn't know anything about this."  The two culprits nodded.  Oliver shook his head, not truly believing he was allowing them to do this, "I'm going to bed.  Percy, I expect you up there in two minutes."  Oliver said firmly.

            "Alright Oliver."  Oliver started to go up the stairs.

            "Oliver!"  He turned back and saw Elynn smiling at him, "Thank you."  
            He nodded and smiled, "Good night, Elynn."

            "Good night."

            As he walked up the stairs, he heard Percy saying his good night, "Good night, sweet mistress of mischief, who has stolen my heart and hypnotized me with your beauty…"

            "If you don't leave and let me go to sleep, I'm going to hypnotize you with a fist!"  He heard her reply, playfully.  Percy laughed and Oliver could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.  He quickly snuck the rest of the way up and into his dormitory.  Percy walked in and as he changed for bed he spoke.

            "Quite an honorary Griffindor, we've got there, eh Oliver?"

            "Yeah quite a girl."  And with that the two friends climbed into bed and fell asleep.

            Elynn however, stayed awake for a bit longer.  It wasn't that she was uncomfortable or that she wasn't tired.  She was scared.  What would happen tomorrow?  Finally, sleep overcame her, but her dreams were filled with yelling teachers, piles of detention notices and boys with the symbols of Ravenclaw and Slytherin on their robes leaving her in dark places all alone.  She cried in her sleep.


	6. A New Day

_Chapter 6:  A New Day_

            "Wow, who is she?"

            "How am I supposed to know?  Do I look like God to you?"

            "Of course not!  I would expect God to be a bit taller… and probably not a red-head."

            This hushed conversation was what Elynn woke to the next morning.  For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was, but soon the events of the night before caught up with her and she made sure to pretend that she was still asleep, hoping that Percy or Oliver would come and save her from whoever was standing above her looking at her and whispering.  This, however, didn't happen as soon as she had hoped and the two boys in front of her continued to talk softly.

            "Do you think we should wake her up?"  The first asked.

            "Of course not, you bumble brain!  With our luck, she'd be frightened half out of her wits and either scream, waking everyone, or punch either one of us in the face, most likely me!"

            "But she doesn't look like a Griffindor.  What is she doing here anyway?"

            "Oh wait, let me just read her mind and find out!"

            "Well, you don't have to be so mean about it."

            "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer."

            "It wasn't a stupid question!"

            "Well, how am I supposed to know why she's here?  That was a dumb question to ask me!"

            "Was not!  Take that back!"  The two voices had gradually been getting louder and Elynn decided it was time to reveal herself, before the two boys came to blows.  She opened her lids and had to blink a few times and rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  Standing over her was a boy and his mirror image!  The two boys in front of her were totally identical in everyway that Elynn could see.  Vivid red hair, like Percy's and bright green eyes, now twinkling with irritation at one another, everything was the same.  The twins soon realized that the object of their fight was observing them and quickly crouched down to stare at her.  She hastily sat up to get away from the closeness of the two.  That was a mistake.  The two boys promptly sat down on either side of her, sandwiching her in.

            "Hello."  Said the one on her left, cheerily.  She recognized him as the first voice and smiled at him.

            "Good morning."  She replied with as much cordiality as she could muster.  It was rather early for her to be cordial, but after last night, Elynn wasn't taking any chances with anyone!

            "Who are you?"  Asked the other on her right.

            "Elynn and you?"  She asked just as friendly-like as she could, while praying silently that Oliver would show up.

            "Well, I'm Fred Weasley and that's my brother George Weasley.  We're twins."  Said the one on her left, Fred.

            George leaned forward to speak with his brother, "I think she can see that, smart one."  He said, sarcastically.

            "Well, she could have just thought she was hallucinating!  That's what Aunt Lucille thought when she saw us."  Fred replied indignantly.

            "Yes, well, Aunt Lucille is senile!"  George said with a superior air.

            "You don't even know what senile means!"  Fred said.

            "So, neither do you!"  George retorted.  At that point Elynn couldn't stand it anymore.  She laughed.  She laughed and laughed and laughed.  She laughed so hard that her sides hurt and she nearly fell off the couch.  Fred and George looked down at the hysterical girl, then at each other and made crazy signals with their hands.  At that moment, another party entered the room.

            "What is going on here?"

            Elynn got herself up, and ran to the door to the dormitories, "Oh Percy!  Thank goodness you're here!  Please save me!"  She was still giggling fiercely when she threw her arms around Percy's neck, surprising not only Percy, but the twins as well.

            "Alright!  Now we know she's crazy!"  George proclaimed, "I think I just saw her hug my brother."

            Percy glared at him as he wrapped his arms around the hysterical girl's waist, "Don't you two have something you could be doing?  Like preparing for breakfast?"  The twins quickly got up and ran up the stairs still whispering about that crazy girl.

            Elynn gasped and caught her breath, "Those two… are they really… your brothers?"  She wheezed.

            "Yes?" Percy replied, unsure if that was the way he should of answered.  Sometimes he had found it to be wiser not to claim the twins.  

            "Oh their marvelous!"  She exclaimed stepping away from Percy, finally having caught her breath, "I just got to sit and listen to them argue and I don't think I've ever heard anything so funny in all my life!"  Percy smiled.  She liked his brothers; that was good.

            "Well, now that my lovely little caterpillar has emerged from her cocoon, and no prettier butterfly was ever seen in all of England," Percy commented, light-heartedly as he slung an arm around her shoulders, "Let's go see if we can't find you a permanent branch to rest your pretty wings on, shall we?"

            Elynn allowed herself to be led, but shrewdly took one last look around the homey Griffindor common room, wondering if she would ever be allowed to look again, on the place that she knew to her would always be her first home at Hogwarts.  Elynn and Percy emerged from the portrait and decided to try right since they had come in from the other direction last night and hadn't seen anything.  They walked up and down the moving stairs for about five minutes, Percy's arm now removed from Elynn's person, when they saw a group of girls on a landing, chatting.  Elynn saw the girl she had sat by at the table last night, Avela Rinocu.  Percy saw them too and pulled her behind a wall to watch them.  They seemed to be discussing classes.  Suddenly, Avela said that she had forgotten something back at the common room.  They decided to walk together and began to walk slowly down the flight of stairs in front of them.  Percy looked at Elynn.

            "Well, this is it.  Just follow them and don't forget to memorize what they do and say."

            "Don't worry, I won't."  There was a pause, "Thank you Percy.  For everything."  Was it just her imagination or did he turn a light shade of red?  If he had, it was gone in a flash and the old, boisterous Percy was back, bending over her hand, like a bona fide gentleman.

            "Always willing to help a lady, especially one of high-breeding." He said with a wink, "If you need anything else, just let either me or Oliver know.  We'll take care of you."

            "Thank you.  Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to miss my ride."  Percy quickly let go of her hand and Elynn stealthily began to follow the girls in front of her.  She didn't look back so she didn't see the look on the face of her escort or hear the sigh that escaped his lips before he turned to go back to his own common room.

~~~~~

            Elynn followed the group of girls close enough so as not to lose sight of them, but so close as to look suspicious.  She didn't want people asking questions.  She memorized every twist and turn of the stairs as they proceeded through the housing portion of the school.

            _"No wonder Percy didn't know where it was!"_  Elynn thought as they got further and further away from the Griffindor tower.  Finally, the girls stopped in front of a picture of a thin, spindly lady with a sour expression on her face.

            "Omnipotent studias" Avela said with confidence.  She acted as if she had done this all her life, but Elynn knew that she was just a first year, like her.  The sour lady scowled, but the portrait swung open and the girls all walked through.  Elynn waited until the portrait was fully closed, before she ventured out.  She came and stood in front of the portrait lady, suddenly and painfully aware of how awful she must look, in her wrinkled robe from the day before and unbrushed hair.  The lady gave her a sour look.

            "Where have you been?"  She asked crankily.

            "Well… um…" Elynn began, not sure where to start, but luckily she didn't have to because the portrait lady grumpily interrupted her.

            "Oh never mind, just say the password."

            "Omnipotent… um" Elynn faltered.  What was that second word?  Ah!  "…Studias!"

            "Lucky guess."  The sour old lady mumbled as the portrait swung open.

            "Was not."  Elynn mumbled back as she stared into the dark tunnel, steeling herself for what was to come.  With a deep breath she took a few steps into the tunnel.  The portrait quickly and silently, swung closed, leaving Elynn in complete darkness except for the light coming from the end of the tunnel.  She began to walk toward the light.  The best way to do this, she decided, was to hurry through the common room and hope that those girls were coming from their dormitory, so she would know where she was going.  She got to the mouth of the passageway and, taking a deep breath, stepped into the Ravenclaw dormitory.

            She glanced around briefly and discovered to her absolute relief, that there was no one there.  She walked across the room slowly, taking in everything she could about the room, while she had a chance.  Actually, it was set up, in much the same way as the Griffindor common room, only instead of being decorated in reds and yellows, it was trimmed in blues and white.  Bookshelves lined the walls and tables all over the room were covered with papers and quills.  She saw a doorway leading up a stair and decided that this must the way to the dormitories.  With this in mind, she slowly began to ascend the stair.  She reached the top and stood there now truly lost.  There were two doors; one on her left, the other on her right.  She knew one led to the girls' dormitory and the other led to the boys', but she had no idea, which went where.  She stood there for a moment, considering her options, when she was saved the work and embarrassment, once again by Avela, who chose that very moment to exit from the left door, a book in her hand.  She looked up and smiled at Elynn.

            "Oh, good morning."  She said cheerfully.

            "Good morning."  Elynn replied, smiling back and walking toward the door that Avela had just left, while Avela began to descend the stairs.

            "Oh, by the way, your cat was crying last night so, I gave her a little saucer of milk before I went to bed.  I hope that's all right."

            Elynn was stunned, "No that's fine.  Thank you."  Avela smiled wider and pushed her glasses up on her nose, before her head disappeared down the stair.  Elynn still in a little bit of a shock from the small kindness she had just been shown, walked in the door and shut it softly.  Then, suddenly, she realized how late it must be and flew to her trunk, throwing it open and pulling out her uniform, grabbed her comb and toothbrush and all her house paraphernalia that she was to wear.

            _'No time for breakfast this morning!'_  She thought as she dressed and cleaned herself up.  She combed her hair back into a slick ponytail and quickly grabbed her books for her morning classes, made sure she had extra quills and parchment and quickly checked to make sure Elizabeth was safe in her carrier, before she flew out the door, through the common room and out the portrait hole as fast as her legs would carry her.  Her first class was Transfiguration and she knew that she most definitely did NOT want to be late!


	7. The First Class

Chapter 7:  Classes 

            Elynn ran down the hall and slid into Transfiguration right before the tardy bell rang.  She sighed and took a seat in the back of the classroom, next to a Ravenclaw boy that she didn't know.  She put her Transfiguration book on the top of her pile of books and got a piece of parchment and a quill out of her robe.  Professor McGonagall, the teacher of Transfiguration, obviously wasn't in yet.  Her cat was sitting on her desk, waiting patiently.

            _'Wait a moment.  McGonagall doesn't have a cat!'_  Not more than a millisecond after this thought flitted through Elynn's mind; the cat jumped from the desk and did the most extraordinary thing.  It began to morph in midair!  It grew and changed at an alarming rate until, there where the cat would have stood, was instead the professor!

            "Good morning Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."  She said with as cheerful an air as could be expected of Professor McGonagall.

            "Good morning, Professor."  The class of first years replied.

            "Welcome to Transfiguration.  In this class you will be learning the basics of transforming something into something else.  For those of you with short-term memories, I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your teacher in this class for the entirety of the year.  Now if you will take out your quills and ink, we will begin with a few notes on the importance of transfiguration through the years.

            Ink!  Elynn reached into her pocket and rummaged around for her inkbottle.  She got to the bottom of the pocket with no success in her endeavor and started to get anxious.  Where was it?  Suddenly, she remembered exactly where it was.  In her trunk, on the bottom, wrapped in newspapers to prevent breakage.  In her haste that morning, she had forgotten to unpack it.  She looked around and saw that the boy beside her had a mammoth bottle of ink.  Summoning her courage, she leaned over and whispered, "Excuse me?"

            The boy looked up and realizing who was speaking narrowed his eyes, "Yes?"

            Elynn's nervousness increased, but she continued, "Umm, well, I just noticed that you had an extra large bottle of ink and I have forgotten mine in my trunk back in the tower."

            The boy turned back to his parchment on which he was writing a heading, "Sounds like a personal problem to me."  He said, unconcerned.

            "Well, I was wondering if you would let me use a little of your ink for this class."  She said hopefully.

            The boy glanced up at her again with eyes narrowed to slits and moved his inkbottle to the other side of his desk, "Don't you have enough things without using other peoples'" He asked viciously.  Elynn finally admitted to herself that she wasn't going to get anywhere like this.  She sat back up in her chair and decided the best thing to do would be to listen extra closely and hope that someone would allow her to copy the notes later.  Maybe Avela would let her.

            McGonagall began her lecture and was well into the roots of Transfiguration before she noticed that anything was amiss in her classroom.  All the students were scratching busily at their parchment, but one Ravenclaw girl in the back.  Who was that?  She paused in her lecture and looked more directly at the idle girl, before she realized who it was.

            "Miss Dumbledore."  She said.  Elynn jumped, but looked the professor straight in the face without fear, "Why aren't you taking notes?  Do you think that all this knowledge is common?"

            Elynn dropped her eyes to the desk, "No, Professor McGonagall."

            "Well?  Then what is the problem?"  There were a few giggles across the room and Elynn blushed a light shade of pink.

            "I…  I don't have any ink."  She stuttered.  McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

            "And why didn't you ask your desk mate, Mr. Bolinger, if you could borrow some of his?"  Elynn was now stuck between a rock and a hard place.  If she told the Professor the truth, she would be labeled a snitch and Grandfather might find out and try to get involved, which she really did not need right now.  On the other hand, if she lied the boy would be free to treat her like dirt for the rest of her stay here and she would end up looking like a fool.  She could feel the boy's eyes on her as she pondered her dilemma.  Elynn paused then lifted her head and looked McGonagall in the eye.

            "I suppose I forgot to ask him."  She said.  Once again McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

            "Well, why don't you ask now?"

            Elynn turned to the boy, who was now smiling at her with what was almost a smirk, but far enough away from one so that he didn't get in trouble for it.  Elynn was suddenly filled with an urge to slap him.  "May I borrow some ink for the remainder of the class, please?"  

            Bolinger's smile of complete satisfaction widened and he passed over the bottle, "Of course you may.  If you had only asked before, I would have been glad to share earlier."  He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  Elynn just smiled and dipped her quill into the well while McGonagall continued her lecture.

~~~~~~

            "Now, for tomorrow, I want you to study the first chapter of your books and be ready for discussion tomorrow."  Elynn rolled up her parchment of notes and stuck it in a pocket of her robe.  As she was cleaning her quill, the boy next to her, gathered his books and rose to leave, but as he passed by Elynn he leaned down and whispered,

            "Sucking up won't get you anywhere, girl.  I don't fall for your sort."

            "Well, that's good for both of us," Elynn replied calmly, "because you are not, nor will ever be anywhere close to what I would consider my type."

            The boy grabbed her arm and squeezed until she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, "Watch what you say to me, girl!"

            "Or what?"  She asked through clenched teeth, "You'll rip my arm off?  Go ahead, but I won't lie to Madame Pomfrey when she asks who did it."

            The boy quickly released her arm, "Just watch your back."  He whispered before he left hurriedly.  Elynn rubbed her arm and grabbed all her books, not wanting to be late to her next class.

            "Elynn."  She glanced up and saw Professor McGonagall beckoning to her from her desk.  Elynn walked forward, timidly, wondering if she was going to get detention for interrupting class.  But instead of handing her a detention slip, the professor pulled out a small bottle of ink and handed it to her.

            "I think this should last you until, lunchtime."  McGonagall said with a wink that told Elynn that she knew everything and her secret was safe, "Let's remember our inkwell tomorrow, hmm?"

            Elynn nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

            The professor smiled, "All right then, off with you now, before you're late.  I want that ink back at lunch."

            Elynn smiled and hurried out the door, to her next class, Herbology thinking, 

_'Right, if I can survive until then.'_


	8. Silly Boys

Chapter 8:  Silly Boys 

            Elynn sailed into class ages before the late bell rang.  The first thing she heard when she walked in the door to the Herbology class were two excited male voices exclaiming

            "Elynn!"

            _'Oh no.'_ Elynn said jokingly in her head.  Sure enough, there were the twins running toward her, with ecstatic smiles on their faces.  Each one grabbed an arm and started to drag her to a four-person desk, talking non-stop.

            "Oh my goodness!"  Said the one on her left, (Fred?), "We thought you would never get here!"

            "We didn't even know Griffindors had classes with Ravenclaws until we walked in."  Said the other (George?).

            "But when we realized, we saved a seat for you with us, so you wouldn't have to sit alone."

            "And then we realized you might feel weird sitting with all boys, especially with us being Griffindors and all so we got a Ravenclaw girl to sit with us too."

            "She's really nice and she said she knows you so we figured you'd like that."  Elynn glanced at the seat they were dragging her to and saw Avela sitting there, smiling at her.  Thank God for small blessings.  Elynn smiled back as the boys continued to ramble about anything and everything.  Suddenly the one on her right (George?) said something as they were taking their seats that immediately caught her attention, 

            "…And after Percy had kind of explained to us who you were, we realized that you must be smart with a grandfather like that and we've been hoping to see you all day so that we could ask if you would be willing to help us with homework since we failed this class last year, which explains the presence of two second years in your class…"

            "Wait!  Stop, what did Percy tell you?"  Elynn asked suspiciously.

            Left Boy piped up immediately, "Only that your last name was Dumbledore and that your grandfather was the Headmaster and that you were a Ravenclaw, but he wouldn't tell us why…" Elynn clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

            "That'll do."  She said and sat down quickly.  The two boys looked at each other and shrugged at her strange behavior, before they followed her example taking their seats just when the bell rang.  Elynn began to take out the things she would need for this class.

            Avela leaned in and whispered, "Did you get kidnapped too?"

            Elynn glanced up and, seeing the girl's friendly smile, giggled, "Yeah.  Sorry about them.  They're a little…well, you know…odd."

            Avela laughed, "Oh, I don't mind."  Just then the professor of Herbology walked in.

            "Good morning, first years!"  She said cheerily.  She was a short, stout woman, with gray hair up in a beehive bun.

            "Good morning."  The students replied.

            "My name is Professor Sprout and I will be teaching you the basics of most of the plants you will come into contact with in the wizarding world.  So if you will please open your textbooks to page three, we will begin."  Everyone took out his or her books and Professor Sprout began to read aloud, making comment as she went.

            Elynn was busily scratching notes on her parchment when she noticed unusual activity on her right.  She glanced at the twins and noticed them messing with something under the desk.  Elynn just shook her head and ignored them.  A few moments passed and Elynn was digging in her robe for more parchment when she felt something crawling down her back.  Something with a lot of legs!  She sat up straight and heard a giggle escape one of the twins.  She smiled and discreetly, reached back and grabbed the spider that was inching it's way down her spine.  She hid it in a pocket of her robe with her quills and waited.  Oh those boys would rue the day that they had played a prank on Elynn Dumbledore!  She saw her chance and sent the multi-legged beast scurrying across the desk in front of the boys.  They of course hadn't been expecting that and neither had the professor.  So when Fred and George made exclamations of surprise and Professor Sprout observed the large arachnid scampering across the desk, complete chaos followed.  The teacher screeched and, reaching for the first book handy, leaped forward and began to viciously attack the poor spider.  Every girl in the room, except for Elynn, began to scream and climb on top of things to get away from the creature, even if it was no where near them.  Elynn however, made a mad dash to save the beast from the insane tirade of Professor Sprout.  The teacher had the arachnid cornered and was about to go in for the kill, when Elynn lunged forward and captured the defenseless bug in her hands, pulling it safely out of harms way.  With the spider safely caught and out of sight, things began to settle down again.  The girls in the room returned to their seats and the professor smoothed her hair, which had been thrown into disarray by the disturbance.

            Immediately after the hysteria had settled, Professor Sprout began trying to determine who had set the creature free.

            "All right, who did it?  Who set that monstrosity loose in my classroom?"  Silence, "If someone doesn't speak up, all of you will have a two page paper due tomorrow on the importance of wormwood to a wizard or witch."  Still no answer.  Elynn snuck a look at the twins, who both looked at her at the same time.  They smiled smugly and one even winked at her, reminding her suddenly of Percy.  Elynn just shook her head.  If they didn't plan on giving themselves up, then she certainly wouldn't rat on them.  Besides, Elynn had thought the commotion rather funny herself, and worth the torture of a two-page paper.

            The professor sighed and smoothed her hair up again, "Fine!  Those papers will be due at the beginning of class tomorrow."  The class groaned, but the professor held up her hand, "No, I don't want to hear another word about it!  Now, where was I?  Oh yes, golden-rod…" But she was interrupted once again by the bell this time and everyone began to gather their things.  Professor Sprout looked like she might say something else, but at the last minute chose not to and just went around her desk and sank into her chair with a sigh.

            Elynn gathered her books, quill, ink and parchment and was flying out the door, when she felt two familiar pairs of hands grab her and pull her back down to earth in the hall.

            "Ok, now where is she?"  Asked George.  Elynn had finally figured out how to tell them apart.  George bit his nails and he had a small gap between his teeth and Fred kept his nails well cared for and didn't have a gap.

            "I don't what you're talking about."  Elynn said, innocently, batting her lashes at the twins.  They rolled their eyes.

            "Oh you do too!"  Fred replied, exasperated, "Our spider!  We saw you save her and we want her back now."

            "Oh!  Do you mean this spider?"  Elynn asked pulling the arachnid out of her pocket and holding it carefully before their faces.  George smiled and reached out to take it, but Elynn pulled her hand out of reach, "Ah, ah, ah not yet.  First, let's make a deal."

            Fred and George exchanged glances then George asked suspiciously, "What deal?"

            Elynn smiled, "Let's see, you escort me to my next class and I give you your spider back.  Deal?"

            The boys smiled and stuck out their hands, "Deal!"  They said together.  Elynn shook each hand and handed over the spider.  Then the three new friends began to walk down the hall together.

            "Wait!"  Cried a voice.  Elynn turned around and saw Avela running toward them, "I'm afraid I don't know where our next class is and I was wondering if you could help me find it."  She asked straightforwardly.  Elynn smiled and nodded.

            "Sure!  The boys are going to escort us."  Avela smiled.

            "Great!  Do we have another class together?"  She asked as they began to walk down the hall again.

            "I dunno.  What do you girls have?"  Fred asked.

            "Divining."  They said together.

            "Oh well we have History of Magic, so that's not too far away."  Said George.

            They walked in silence for awhile, before Fred summoned up his courage and asked the question that had been gnawing at him since they had left Herbology, "Elynn, why weren't you afraid of Stacy?  Our spider I mean.  Everyone else but you was."

            "Oh, I don't know.  I've never been afraid of spiders."  Elynn replied, casually.  The boys and Avela stared at her, "What?  Is that a crime?"

            "No!"  Both the boys exclaimed at once.  They liked this girl Elynn even better now.

            "It's just…" Avela started, "Well, I've never met a girl that wasn't afraid of spiders.  And I've definitely never met anyone that would try to save one like you did."

            "All life is precious.  I hate to see a creature killed needlessly."

            "Really?  Me too.  I can't even stand to kill a fly, literally."  Elynn smiled, aware that she had now made three new friends and one was even in her own house!  Grandfather would be proud.  The four companions walked down the hall, laughing and talking like old friends.


End file.
